warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brakk/@comment-76.70.51.158-20131209061226
Let me start by saying the obvious: that this is DE's game and they can change it however they wish, even if you complain and whine, in the end it's their decision. If you decide to leave the game you will not be missed, if you decide to leave because of a little change then you can't be called a loyal player either, so don't talk about them losing loyal players. Event weapons don't have to be OP, there are no rules that DE has to play by, they can make weapon stats however they wish, they could release useless weapons that look good as event rewards if they wanted to, and people will still get them. Now, if you have time to whine and complain that also means you have time to accept reality for what it is, accept the change that DE made to your favourite OP hand-cannon and if you have helpful suggestions, none of that "RIP BRAKK" garbage, feel free to send them over to DE via a whisper to one of the developers in-game, email, or I'm sure the website has a suggestions forum or even a support ticket you can send in with a suggestion in it. Before you suggest something, you have to sit down and look at the situation first, if your own opinion is biased, then your suggestion must be too. You have to look at the situation without any opinion at all, you have to take a look at the Brakk weapon and look at the changes, try to understand what and why DE decided to change the weapon, and then look at the problem from both sides of the coin. You have to put yourself in the shoes of all the players, both new and old, as well as the developer's and then of course back into your own. If you really think that your knowledge of game development is on par if not better than that of DE's and that your idea, your opinion, is important enough to take the time and suggest it via one of the many available methods, then only then is it worth it, worth the effort. Long story short: Think before you post something or make your opinion public. Everybody likes to get attention, including myself, it's why I'm taking the time to write all this probably, at a subconscious level I just want attention, so I can understand the feeling of wanting to be heard, your opinion known, and to feel like you made a difference, or be a part of a whole, a bigger something going on. We seem to get into the whole mindset of, "He who doth not troll on the internet, neither shall he survive on the internet," and tend to just do what others are doing, but honestly, if you want your opinion to be valued, then you have to take things seriously. The internet is srs bzns. You might find it funny to troll and others might too, it might be all the rage and the cesspool of the internet might promote it and say that trolling is what everybody does these days, but seriously, what does that do for you? If you're really satisfied with getting any attention at all, even if it's negative, then by all means, continue.... I, for one, do not. Another thing about DE is that they can not, repeat, can NOT conform to every single player and their own personal wants and needs but at least they try to listen to as many as they can, they try to make the game more enjoyable through their own unique ideas as a game development studio and listen to suggestions of the mmeow which most likely number in the millions for input here and there, but just because 100 of you are displeased for non-valid reasons, it does not mean they have to act at all. They must get millions of suggestions in multiple languages every month, do you think it's easy is to absorb all of that information and then find a way to implement it into the game? Warframe attracts players, people will play it, and then quit, and then new people will start playing, that's how most online games work. The game has attracted a lot of attention, so I highly doubt that they will be short on new players any time soon, so all the comments about them losing players or all the forum posts about people quitting are just a waste of time and your breath, virtual or not. Quit if you want to, don't make a big deal out of it, you act as if the company will go bankrupt from the fact that you're leaving, it just makes it sound like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting what they want, it sounds immature. DE is not god, they are humans just like you and me, they have a job, they work 5-7 days a week and they are by no means perfect. You have to allow them multiple margins of error, I realize that there must be a lot of things that need their attention, but all of that is always being worked on, they just aren't 100% open about it, they aren't really obliged to chronicle the daily lives of all of their staff as well as make every last bit of what they do public. Remember that if you're not having fun, there's no point in wasting time on whatever it is you're doing. If you don't think warframe is fun anymore because they changed a few numbers and made it so that you can no longer kill all of your enemies in a game with a single click of the left mouse button, then I don't know what to say, perhaps you should try to find what it is you truly consider fun? Thanks for reading.